Prince Charming
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: "I always though of it like you were Cinderella and I was your Prince Charming." The Grayson's are getting along for once, but what happens when an unexpected return shatters everything?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new story because of this season's lack of Convict :( so review!**

* * *

Victoria coughed into her arm as she made her way downstairs. "Charlotte, honey, why aren't you at school?"

Her daughter was eating breakfast. "I'm just running a little late, mom. I haven't been feeling well lately."

Victoria ran her hand through Charlotte's hair. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's probably just a cold. What are your school policies on being sick?"

Charlotte stood up, having finished the muffin and orange juice her breakfast had contained of. "Unless it's a fever or I'm throwing up, then I'm supposed to attend classes as usual."

Victoria nodded. "Well, enjoy yourself then. If you're not feeling well, call me and I'll pick you up. Have a good day."

Charlotte smiled at her mother as she slipped out the door, backpack on shoulder. Victoria waited until her daughter was gone to cough into her arm again. She was going to have to cancel her lunch. "Marta!"

Her maid immediately made her presence known, scurrying to stand before her boss. "Yes, Mrs. Grayson?"

Victoria rubbed her eyes, which were tearing up from coughing so much. "Please call the ladies and tell them I won't be coming to the luncheon today."

Her maid nodded and darted back to whatever renovation project she'd been working on before. Victoria started to climb back upstairs, but found it very tiring for some reason. She frowned. Yesterday she'd been fine. Was she getting sick? Victoria shook her head, slowly making her way up the stairs. Victoria Grayson didn't get sick. And she wasn't going to start now. She coughed harder, though, as she reached the top of the hallway. She blinked her eyelids heavy. She made her way to her room, coughing as she entered. "Victoria, what are you doing?"

She brushed her hair out of her face and squinted at her husband. "Why are you in my room?"

Conrad stood up from his previous spot on the bed. "Why are you in _my _room? I'm pretty sure this room was mine, since I've been sleeping here all night and I haven't had your ever so _comforting _presence with me."

Victoria rolled her eyes at his usual sarcastic nature. "I'm _deeply _sorry, Conrad. Please accept my apology somewhere in the depths of your cold heart, if you even have one."

She started to exit, coughing as she did. As she put her hand on the doorknob, she suddenly felt dizzy and weak. She wanted to just get out of her irritating husband's room and lay down, but it seemed that her feet weren't willing to do what her strong will wanted to. She fell to the ground, and the only thing stopping her from hitting her head on Conrad's nightstand was the fact that he made a quick attempt to roll on the floor, breaking her fall.

"Oh!"

Victoria landed on his chest, every inch of her body pressed against his. Conrad brought her head up to his. "Are you all right, Victoria?"

Victoria shook her head, feeling too weak to even move. She let her head fall on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Conrad realized his wife's actions weren't out of love, as he'd hoped, but out of pure weakness. He frowned. He'd never seen Victoria in such a vulnerable state. "Victoria, you're sick."

She shook her head, feeling the rustle of his shirt against her skin. "I'm fine, Conrad."

He raised his eyebrows. "No, you aren't."

Conrad gently scooted out from underneath his wife, making sure not to hurt her. Victoria felt her body touch the carpet. Hmm. Not as comforting as Conrad.

Conrad looked down on Victoria. "I'm going to get you in bed, and you rest, okay?"

Victoria just nodded, making a failed effort to arise. Conrad gently pushed her back down, and then proceeded to scoop his wife into his arms.

Victoria gave a light gasp at being lifted, but decided it was better then failing to walk there. Conrad effortlessly carried her out the door, and shut it behind them. Victoria lolled her head on his chest as Conrad brought her to her own room. As he laid her down onto her bed, Victoria gave a small sigh from the loss of his strong arms around her. "Conrad, you really don't have to do this. I can get one of the maids to bring me some sleeping pills."

Conrad shook his head, sitting down next to her. "I want to do this, Victoria. I haven't taken care of you in a while now; you've always been too strong yourself."

Victoria just smiled back. "Conrad, I do think I'll be fine. I appreciate you taking care of me, though. You haven't shown an act of kindness towards me since our first wedding."

Conrad's face fell at her words. He had been recently trying to show more affection towards his wife, yes, but he knew even being the perfect husband couldn't make up for previous crimes he'd committed against her. He involuntary stroked her face, fingertips running over the small scar remaining from the time he'd struck her. He saw Victoria pull away at the touch, and he wasn't sure if it was because of pain or possibly

the awkwardness of the loving gesture. Conrad leaned towards her in worry. "Did I hurt you?"

Victoria hadn't felt any pain, but she had felt his fingers caressing her skin, something she hadn't experienced for a quantity of months. "I've been saying it a lot now, but I am fine. I just want to rest."

Conrad nodded. "I'll let you get some sleep."

He stood to walk out, but stopped halfway. "Victoria?"

She glanced up at him, glad that he hadn't left despite what she'd told him. "Yes?"

Conrad looked back at her. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

He walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, Victoria looking up at him in confusion. He turned to leave, but Victoria grabbed his hand with her own. Conrad stopped, turning to her. Her hand felt so soft. Victoria grasped it desperately. "Conrad, could you just stay with me? Just… lay down next to me while I fall asleep?"

Conrad smiled at her and pulled the covers back, sliding into bed next to her. This seeming to appease his wife, she rolled over so her back was facing him and closed her eyes. Conrad watched her, wanting to see her face. He put his hand on her shoulders and rolled her over, so they were face to face. Conrad tucked a piece of hair away from her face, staring at every feature. Victoria didn't know if her husband knew she was aware of his staring, or was doing it regardless of what she thought. "Conrad, you do know what you're doing, right?"

Conrad nodded. "I do."

Victoria felt confused as he made no attempt to stop staring at her. "Conrad, why are you looking at me?"

Conrad decided to be blunt with his wife. "Because you're beautiful, and it pleases me to look at you."

Victoria blinked. Had she heard him correctly? "What did you just say?"

Conrad shrugged. "I told you that you're attractive. I should be allowed to compliment my own wife without her questioning my sanity."

Victoria thought over what Conrad had just told her. She hadn't gotten a compliment from him in a while. Many other men would tell her how good she looked, but hearing it from him made her feel special somehow. "Conrad, are you sure you aren't running a fever? I can't remember the last time you've ever told me that."

Conrad frowned. "It was last night."

Victoria tilted her head. "No it wasn't. I would've remembered."

Conrad shrugged. "Maybe you have a fading memory, because I remember you walking down the stairs, and I said..."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "You told me, and I quote, 'The way you look in that dress is why I had to kill off David Clarke.'"

Conrad laughed. "It was a compliment."

Victoria shook her head. "A compliment doesn't make the subject want to throw a vase at you."

Conrad grinned. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Victoria smiled at him for the first time in months. They both looked into the others' eyes, almost longingly. Conrad instinctively leaned forward, Victoria staying still. When he was inches away from her parted lips, she leaned closer. They were mere centimeters apart when Victoria turned her head to the side. Conrad put his hand on the side of her face. "What's wrong?"

Victoria looked down. "We can't do this, Conrad. Not again."

Conrad crinkled his forehead. "Why not? Why won't you ever let me get close to you?"

Victoria shut her eyes. "Conrad, every time I ever let someone in, they get taken away from me. I loved David and you had him killed. I loved Dominik, and you sent him away."

Conrad tried not to take offense at the mention of her old lovers. "Well I seem to be the problem in those relationships. But how can I take myself away from you?"

Victoria sighed. "You already have, Conrad."

Conrad was expecting her to order him out, but instead she nearly thrust herself into his arms. His eyes widened, and he began to wrap his arms around her until he realized she was just trying to reach for the medicine that was behind him. "Victoria."

She pulled off the cap and swallowed a pill. After taking another sip of water, she turned to him. "What?"

Conrad tilted his head. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, seeming not to care about his presence anymore. But Conrad had a way to make her care. "Then come with me."

Victoria stared at him as he got out of the bed. She pulled the covers off and followed him out the door. He clasped her hand in his as he led her down the hallway, back to his room. Victoria sat down on his bed as she watched him open his closet. "What are you doing, Conrad?"

Conrad finally dug out an old box. He set it on the bed and opened it. "I've kept this, after all these years."

Victoria looked inside. It was one of her heels. "Why would you keep one of my shoes?"

Conrad smiled at her. "Do you remember that night? I was still married to my first wife, and we had known each other for a while. I finally decided it was time to get intimate."

Victoria nodded; she remembered that night all too well. "So why does my shoe remind you of that?"

Conrad sighed. "We were lying in my bed and I heard my wife come home, remember? And you got frightened and ran out the back. But you left one of your shoes. I always thought of it like you were Cinderella and I was your Prince Charming."

Victoria looked down. "I'm sorry, Conrad. We are married, but I can't develop a relationship with anyone, much less you."

Conrad pursed his lips. "Why can't you just let me in, Victoria? I love you!"

Victoria knew those words were hard for him to say, and she honestly felt horrible denying herself from him, but she knew it was necessary. "Because I can't, Conrad! Why can't you just take no for an answer!"

"I don't want an answer, I want you!" Conrad was becoming more worked up.

"You didn't _want _me very much when you were in Lydia's bed!"

Conrad knew her accusations were right, but it angered him how she thought she was righteous. "You leaving our bed was what drove me to hers!"

Victoria stood up, fury etched in her face. "I think that _you _should get out."

Conrad rose to his full height as well, although Victoria's six inch heels made the height difference between them small. "This is my room, Victoria! We haven't shared one since who knows when! You've been too busy in Dominik's bed to return to mine. And who even knows what else you've been doing after I sent him away!"

Victoria felt trapped, Conrad was becoming dangerously close. She took a step backwards and found her back against the wall. She opened her mouth to speak but her husband interrupted her. "I think that someone who's slept with so many other men shouldn't mind sleeping with her own husband for once."

Victoria felt his hands slide up her legs, but she wasn't going to give him what he wanted after what he's just done. "Get your filthy hands off of me."

She pushed him back forcefully, and used the distraction to try and slip past him. Conrad wouldn't have any of it, though. He grabbed her and slid her up against the wall. "You're not going anywhere."

Victoria slapped him across the face. "Leave me alone, Conrad. You'll regret it if you don't."

Conrad brought his hand up to his face, angry at her pushing him around like that. He let out an angry sounding growl and pushed her against the wall. "Victoria, you should know better than to order me around like that."

Victoria tried to wriggle free from his grasp. "Go!"

He brought his face close to hers, and growled in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere."

Victoria was tired of his insane ideas. "You know what, Conrad?" She asked as she suddenly began to step closer to him, making him take a step backwards. "I think you should close your mouth. Because right now, I'd like it somewhere else."

She didn't know what had made her do it, but she slammed her lips on his. It was the first time they'd kissed in years, and it felt better than it used to. Conrad was equally as surprised as his wife, but wasted no time in returning the kiss. He had been the one to slip the drug into her water that morning to make her think she was sick and needed help, and now he got to reap the benefits. He smiled to himself as their kiss was turning into something more, that is until Victoria's cell phone rang. She pulled her lips away from a disappointed Conrad and glanced down at the screen. _Caller ID Blocked? Is it the Initiative? I guess I'll find out._

Victoria pressed answer and held the phone to her ear. "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end shocked her so deeply that she gasped. "Victoria, it's David."

She swallowed hard. "David who, may I ask?"

"David Clarke."

* * *

**Ooohh! David's back! I'll probably keep this** **story Convict, though. Review**!


	2. Chapter 2 David Clarke

**Okayyy, who's super excited for the next episode? WHYYY? WHY are they making us wait until December 8th?Anyways, here's the next chapter! R&R!**

* * *

"David Clarke."

Victoria shut her eyes slowly. She pressed the phone to her chest and looked up at Conrad. "What?"

She pressed a finger to his lips, leaning up and whispering what had just happened into his ear. Conrad drew back once she finished, fighting hard to keep his rage under control. "Pick it up."

Victoria did what he commanded, tossing her hair back and speaking once again. "David?"

Tears came to her eyes as she heard the sound of her old lover's voice in her ear. "Victoria. I've been so worried about you. How are you, are you all right?"

Victoria nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I'm fine. What-how are you _not _dead! I know you died, David, Gordon told me he'd killed you!"

The voice on the other line came back on. "It sounds like you're not happy to hear from me again. The night I was supposed to be killed, one of my cellmates told me he had heard the guards talking about the plan to kill me. He gave me a special padding to wear, so that when I was stabbed and taken to the hospital, I was able to escape without injury. I ran away, and I've been hiding out ever since. The authorities have finally dropped my case, deciding that I'd probably already died somewhere else. I've missed you so much, Victoria. I can't wait to see you again."

Conrad was able to pick up bits and pieces of what David was telling his wife, and he wasn't too happy about it. When Victoria was about to answer, he snatched the phone from her hand and pressed it to his ear. "David Clarke. I liked you better when you were away from my wife in prison. I suggest you stay away from Victoria, or I'll have you sent back to Rikers. Don't call _ever _again."

He hung up the phone before David could have a chance to reply, and turned to Victoria. "You are staying in this house, with me, until we have this situation handled."

Victoria could sense that Conrad was furious, after all, she had loved David in the previous years. And she wasn't sure of her next decision, though. "Conrad, please. I just want to see him in person, once."

Conrad turned back to her, angry. "I thought you moved on, Victoria! And I, as, your _husband, _forbid you to go anywhere near that man. I should have known that we wouldn't last. Not when he's involved."

Victoria shook her head, desperate to explain herself. Although it proved to be difficult, as even she didn't know what to believe. "Conrad, I'm not saying I want to rekindle old feelings for him. I just want to know if he's actually alive. Please. If you don't want me to leave your side, then come with me."

"Victoria, if you really want to see him, then yes, I'm coming with you to _ensure_ what you're telling me," Conrad decided.

"Well then, I'll call him back and find a venue to meet at," Victoria stated.

Conrad tossed the phone to her, Victoria barely catching it. "Tomorrow, around 5 works best. Tell him we'll meet him at his place."

Victoria nodded. "I'll let you know when I'm finished. "

Conrad nodded, and walked out. Victoria waited until he was completely out of hearing range before finding David's number on her phone and calling it. She waited patiently, and began to grow worried after the fourth ring. Finally, after the sixth ring, he picked up. "Am I speaking to David?"

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again after what Conrad did," the voice on the other line answered, sounding a bit offended.

"David, he's just jealous. You must know how he feels," Victoria contented.

"Yes, I do."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Victoria spoke again. "May I stop by tomorrow? Around 5, possibly?"

"Of course, you know my doors are always open. I'll text you my address," David agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Victoria was going to hang up, before she realized that David thought it was just going to be her. "David?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Conrad wishes to come as well. Is that all right with you?" Victoria apologetically questioned.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Is that the only way I'm going to get to see you?"

Victoria nodded. "I'm afraid it is."

"Well, then he's welcome. I just hope that in the future, we'll get to meet… privately."

Victoria didn't reply to that, she already felt guilty just thinking about leaving Conrad again. "Until then."

She hung up the phone, lowering herself onto her bed with a sigh. Tomorrow at 5 would certainly not come without problems.

* * *

Conrad knocked quietly on Victoria's dressing room door before entering. "What's taking you so long? We have to be leaving in five minutes."

Victoria was sitting in front of her vanity, staring at her reflection and dusting her makeup brush lightly across her pale cheeks, bringing color to her face once again. "I'll be downstairs in a minute, Conrad."

Conrad sauntered over and leaned against the back of her chair. "Then I'll see you in the car, honey."

He placed a kiss to her forehead, Victoria patiently waiting for his lips to stray away from her skin. "I'll walk down with you."

As the two made their way into the car, Conrad noticed that Victoria was more quiet than usual. "Is everything okay?"

Victoria nodded. "I'm fine, Conrad. Just a bit anxious. What if he's not really alive? What if it was just a prank?"

Conrad frowned. "Why would that cause you to be anxious?"

Victoria didn't want to tell him that she couldn't bear to lose David again, because she really had developed feelings for her husband, and didn't want to ruin her relationship with him. But seeing David again, she didn't know how she'd react. And she almost didn't want Conrad to be there when she did.

* * *

As they arrived, Victoria looked at the small house in the middle of nowhere. There were a few houses and gas stations scattered around, but this place was nothing like the busy streets of the Hamptons. She sighed. "Conrad, are you sure this is the right place?"

Her husband nodded. "It is. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Victoria nervously stepped out of the car, stomach churning. She unconsciously took Conrad's hand in hers as they neared the door. Walking up the steps, Victoria slowly reached out her hand and knocked on the door. She glanced at Conrad restlessly, and felt her heart pound as she heard the sound of a door being unlocked. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the door swung open slowly, and before her stood David Clarke. Victoria's heart and mind raced a million miles an hour, while her movements felt excruciatingly slow. He looked almost identical to when she'd last seen him, with the exceptions of a few lines on his forehead and some stubble on his cheeks. She couldn't help but smile as she saw his eyes light up.

David had opened the door as soon as he had heard the knock, and his eyes widened at seeing Victoria again. He looked her up and down, finally settling back onto her face. She didn't look any different in the present day than in the 90's. His eyes raked down her body, taking in every inch of her that he hadn't seen in years. "Victoria!"

He instantly pulled her into a warm embrace, much to the objection of her husband, who he just now realized was standing next to her. He was astonished to feel her crying into his shoulder, sobbing almost helplessly. Conrad was surprised as well, staring angrily at the man. David just held her against him, not wanting to let her go, fearing that she'd never return. Victoria finally pulled away, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just… "

David tucked back a strand of hair that had fallen out of place, staring into her glassy eyes. "It's all right."

Victoria averted her gaze from his, staring at the wet stain on his shirt instead. "I got your shirt all wet. I'm sorry."

Conrad pulled Victoria back to his side. "She'll be fine, _David_." He obviously didn't think too highly of the man.

David smirked. "Conrad Grayson. I heard about your divorce, and than the remarriage. Victoria, promise you'll invite me to the next wedding?"

Conrad chuckled. "I don't plan on having a divorce ever again, it was obviously a mistake and I've learned my lesson. I plan on keeping her by my side."

David cocked his head. "I believe that's entirely up to Victoria, and last time I checked-"

"She is married to _me, _not you," Conrad interrupted.

Victoria placed her hand on Conrad's chest, pushing him back a bit and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Conrad, we just got here, and like David said, it's up to me, and you need to stop worrying about it. I've been with you for almost 30 years, and what makes you think that I'm going to change it now?"

Conrad sighed. "The fact that you left me for him when he was still alive. Now that he's back, you can see why I'm a little nervous."

Victoria squeezed his hand reassuringly before turning back to David. "May we come in?"

David stood there for a second, as if he hadn't heard what she'd said. Victoria tilted her head, and David seemed to snap out of his daze. "Oh, of course."

David held the door for Victoria, but let it hit Conrad's arm. Conrad gave David the evil eye and stepped in after his wife. David pretended not to notice, and instead turned his attention back to Victoria. "May I take your coat?"

Victoria smiled as he helped her unbutton her jacket, sliding it off her shoulders. "Thank you."

Conrad was fuming with jealousy. Victoria had told him that of course she wouldn't fall for David again, but now she was doing this? He was going to have a serious talk with her when they left, which would hopefully be soon.

They sat down in the living room, which was small, but tidy. Victoria didn't mind his house, but it was nothing compared to his old beach house, much less to say Grayson Manor. "So David, how did you really get out of prison? That alone is near impossible, and everyone thought you were dead. How did you pull it off?"

David sat opposite her, clasping his hands together. "Well, it started after they took me away. After I'd been in prison for years, this… this new guard showed up. He wasn't like the other ones; he was always quiet, wouldn't tell us anything. Always keeping tabs on everyone. All of us were suspicious of him, and there were rumors being spread all over. Most of them were stupid things, such as he was an undercover FBI agent, but I didn't believe any of them. That is, until one night. My cellmate, James told me something he'd overheard. Apparently, the guard, Gordon, had been talking to someone on the phone. James had only heard bits and pieces, but he said that they were going to kill me. And I believed him. So he helped me prepare."

Victoria leaned forward, seeming to be more interested than she should have. "Prepare? How did you know what kind of attack it would be?"

David shrugged. "James had seen him sharpening a knife, so we assumed that. We put padding all over my stomach and chest, so when he stabbed me, I pretended to be hurt. They were going to airlift me to another hospital because they thought it was bad. So when we were about to land at the hospital, about 10 feet off the ground, I jumped. I didn't get hurt, and I ran as far as I could. I hid in the woods for a while, waded through rivers to mask my trail. When they couldn't find me, the government didn't want to look weak, so they said I died. And everyone believed it. Until now. As soon as I was able to get a new ID, a fake one, I bought this house and the first person I called was you. "

Victoria looked downcast, feeling horrible inside for putting him through all of this. "I'm sorry, David. I honestly am."

Conrad felt the tension between the two, and decided to break the silence. "Well, Victoria and I need to go. I have a meeting to go to, and I need Victoria by my side."

David shook his head. "Victoria can stay here. I'm sure she'd rather do that."

Conrad stood up. "No, she needs to go with me. "

He outstretched his hand, and she accepted it, standing up. David's face fell, as Conrad's twisted into a smile. "It really was a _pleasure _to see you again, Mr. Clarke."

Conrad was more than eager to leave, but he could tell that Victoria was hesitant. He led her to the door, before David stopped her. "Victoria, I hope I'll see you again soon."

Victoria smiled at him. "As do I. Thank you for having me."

He nodded, and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Victoria allowed it; though she knew Conrad would be angry. He lingered for a second longer than what would have been normal, but finally pulled away. Victoria smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Goodbye, David."

He nodded and crossed his arms, watching as Conrad opened her car door and she slipped inside. David could make out the slight wave she gave to him as she drove away.

* * *

"Oh, Victoria, the things you do."

Victoria shifted slightly in her seat to face her husband. "Enlighten me, Conrad. What crime did I commit this time?"

Conrad sighed, not even bothering to face her. "I just hate him so much, and you seem to care less."

Victoria shook her head, stroking his hair. "I owe him something, Conrad. I'm sure he knows that we were the ones who framed him, and I have to make it up. I admit, I did have feelings for him. Very strong feelings, and we both know that. But after losing him, I turned to you, and I don't plan on changing that. I would love to keep him as a friend, he's very nice and I enjoy his company, but I don't want _him, _Conrad."

Conrad sighed. "As long as that doesn't change, I won't either."

Victoria nodded and smiled at him, she could almost feel the guilt showing through in her eyes. How was she supposed to convince Conrad that she didn't love David, when she wasn't even sure of it? When she'd laid eyes on him, she'd felt something she rarely felt with Conrad. _If you hadn't seen Conrad in twenty years, you'd feel that way, _she reminded herself. She wanted to smack her head on the dashboard, in hope that it would help her figure out her feelings. David Clarke might still hold a piece of her heart, but she couldn't break Conrad's because of that.

* * *

**Still not sure what couple i'm leaning towards for this fic, I'm usually a Convict shipper but I've always kinda liked Victoria/David! Give me your opinions!**


	3. Chapter 3 I love you

**Okay, I finally got this up! Hope you guys like it, it's longer than the usual ones!**

* * *

"Hmm."

Victoria smiled and set down the teacup she'd previously been drinking from onto the coffee table. Emily was sat opposite from the Queen's throne, on her white plush sofa. "Is that a new art piece? It doesn't look familiar since last time I've visited."

Victoria turned slightly, looking where Emily was pointing. She realized that Emily was intending her new Michelangelo. "Yes, in fact, it is. I got it to replace the Van Gogh that Lydia gave me."

Emily smiled and sipped her tea, Victoria doing the same. The two ladies never got along, and the small talk they were making was dripping with sarcasm. "How have you been, Emily?"

Emily smiled kindly at Victoria. "Very well, actually. The beach house is lovely and with neighbors like you, what more could I ask for?" _Besides new neighbors, that is._

Victoria smiled back, indulging herself in a strawberry from a bowl that had recently been placed in front of the ladies. Emily decided to start up the conversation again. "Well how are you, Victoria? Daniel told me that you and Conrad have decided to… oh, how did he put it… _overlook _your differences."

Victoria nearly rolled her eyes. Her son decided to tell Emily Thorne, of all people, that his parents were getting along. "I have been trying to renovate my position in this family."

The two women sat in silence until Conrad stormed in, startling them both. "Victoria!"

She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry. "Conrad, we have company. What is the reason for this?"

Conrad sat down on the couch opposite Emily. "Oh, I don't know, I was upstairs changing when I heard your phone beep from a text. And could you guess who sent it?"

Victoria pursed her lips, signaling that she understood and didn't want to reveal that David Clarke was alive in front of her archenemy and soon-to-be stepdaughter. "I could, Conrad. Why are you angry about that, I thought you agreed to what we discussed earlier?"

Conrad knew full well that he had somehow agreed to let Victoria be friends with the man, but the text he'd sent her wasn't exactly friendly. He decided to humiliate her by reading it in front of her guest. "_Hey Victoria, do you want to stop by tomorrow? Don't bring Conrad this time, I have certain things in mind that he wouldn't approve of his wife doing with me. _–_David._"

Emily's heart skipped a beat. _David? As in David Clarke?_

Victoria shot an angry glance at her husband. "Conrad, please-"

Conrad cut her off, leaning closer to her. "Victoria, I don't want to hear whatever you have to say because I _know _you still love him."

He turned to Emily. "And Emily, I'd appreciate it if you'd inform Daniel that David Clarke the terrorist is very much alive and starting another affair with your soon to be stepmother."

Emily just sat there, wide eyed and staring. Her father, alive? And still carrying a torch for Victoria Grayson? How! She closed her mouth and grabbed her purse. "I'd better be going. Thank you for the lovely afternoon."

With that, the blonde exited Grayson Manor, the sound of Conrad and Victoria's raised voices echoing in her ears as she heard the door slam behind her. She needed to get to the Stowaway as soon as possible.

* * *

Jack Porter threw the dirty rag over his shoulder as he finished wiping down the counter, glancing at the clock as he did. He decided to close up early, knowing that lazy Tuesday afternoons weren't good business times. Maybe he could go stop by Margo's place later… But as soon as he saw Emily walk through the door, all thoughts of Margo left his head. "Hey, Emily-"

She cut him off, storming to sit in front of him. "My father's alive."

Jack stopped talking, staring intently at the blonde. "What?"

Emily nodded, running her hands through her hair. "I don't know how it happened; I was having tea at Victoria's when Conrad came in, angry about a text that some guy had sent her. He read it; it said something about how this guy wanted Victoria to come over so they could sleep together and it was from David Clarke."

Jack was unable to hide the smirk from his face at what the text had said, but he continued as if he wasn't amused. "So what are you going to do next?"

Emily sighed. "Follow her. Find out if my father is really alive."

With that, she slipped down from the stool and strode out the door. Jack watched her go, wishing she would've stayed longer.

* * *

"Conrad, I had no idea he was even thinking about things like that! You cannot simply be angry with me for absolutely no reason!"

Conrad walked down the hallway into his office, Victoria following close behind. He slammed the office doors, Victoria barely slipping inside in time. "I don't feel like talking right now."

He sat down in the midst of all the paperwork, paying no attention to his wife. "Please, Conrad."

Conrad set the files down on his desk and looked her in the eye. "What? Victoria, what do you so _desperately _need to tell me? That you've stopped loving him? That I'm the one you're willing to give yourself to?"

Victoria looked down, her hair cascading down her shoulders in a tousled wave. Conrad couldn't help but think how pretty she looked. And so… helpless. "Conrad, you are the _only _man I love!"

He snorted. "Oh, that's a surprise."

Victoria sighed, placing herself on his desk and crossing her legs. "I'm sincerely sorry, Conrad."

Conrad took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. "Then leave him. I want you to have _nothing _to do with him anymore."

"Conrad, it's not that simple anymore. We can't just leave him, what if he knows how we framed him and decides to talk to the police about it!" Victoria objected.

"We? We? I think all that David's really worried about is you," Conrad contended.

Victoria shook her head. "Please. I _rarely _use that word and the fact that I'm using it now means that I really care about this! Let's just act as if that never happened, if he asks about it we say I never received a text message from him."

Conrad smiled. "You think it's that easy, don't you? It's not, Victoria. You carried his _child, _you've loved him for years, even when you thought he was dead, and you still love him now. And right now I think that it would be best if you would leave."

He stood up, and fiddled with something a minute before turning back to face her. She squinted. "What are you doing?"

He smiled at her devilishly. "Well, I thought returning to past lovers was a trend now."

He stepped aside so Victoria could see what he'd done. Victoria's mouth dropped open when she saw the framed picture of Lydia Davis on his shelf. She pursed her lips together and angrily stormed out.

* * *

David was sitting on his couch, on his computer, when he heard the doorbell ring. He shut down and got up, the house completely silent. It made him nervous when he walked to the door, wondering if it was the authorities. But when he opened it, he saw the woman he'd just been thinking about. "Victoria! What… are you okay?"

Victoria shook her head, feeling her eyes well up with tears again. "Can I come in?"

He nodded; bearing a look of concern on his face as she stepped inside his house, throwing her jacket on the side of the couch. "Did Conrad do something to you?"

She considered that question for a moment. "No, nothing physically. He just… I need to be away from him."

David nodded his head. "Well, you can stay here for as long as you want, forever even."

Victoria laughed. "Thank you, David. For everything."

David smiled. "You've given me more than I have to you."

Victoria shook her head, looking down. She knew it was time. "David, I need to tell you something. You already know that you weren't responsible for the downing of flight 197. Conrad was."

David was about to speak again, but Victoria cut him off. "You probably wondered why I stood by him. I had to, David. They would have taken him to prison and took all of our money. I would've had to raise Daniel without a father. I didn't want to hurt you in any way; I tried so hard to change their minds. You have to believe me!"

David grasped her hands and nodded. "I know. I've never been angry at you for that. I thought you must've had your reasons. I just hoped it wasn't because you stopped loving me."

Victoria's face broke into a smile, and she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. He smiled against her shoulder as Victoria let herself relax in his arms.

Suddenly David pressed his lips to the side of her face, Victoria slightly gasping. He pulled back and looked at her, staring into her eyes. Victoria stared up at him, both of them knowing what was going to happen next, although it was David who made the first move. He leaned forward, pulling her against him as he pressed his lips against hers. Victoria's eyes fluttered as they reunited once again, snaking her arms around his shoulders. David pulled her onto his lap and Victoria willingly complied. He held her against him, neither of them stopping the current action until Victoria pulled away to breathe. She leaned her forehead against his, both of them panting. David grinned. "I forgot how good that felt."

Victoria smiled at him, taking his hand in hers and pressing her lips to it. "David, I really should be going. I have to get home to Daniel and Charlotte…"

David's face lit up at the mention of Charlotte's name. "Charlotte? I watched the press conference where you revealed who her father was. Is she mine, Victoria?"

Victoria nodded, smiling. "She is. And she always wants to know more about you. I'd love for her to meet you."

David nodded, his eyes lighting up. "My daughter and her mother are stuck in that horrible place with the monster who framed me. Life has a funny way of connecting ends, doesn't it?"

Victoria smiled. "And, Amanda Clarke did return to the Hamptons a while ago."

Victoria looked down. "She died, David. I'm so sorry."

David looked down, before quietly whispering, "Did she remember you?"

Victoria nodded. "The strange thing is that I didn't believe for one second she was your daughter. And I'm still not convinced. Nothing aligns right, nothing at all. Amanda may still be out there, David. Maybe."

David nodded. "Maybe she is. But that's not the most important thing on my mind right now," he told her, smiling. He leaned forward once again, Victoria meeting him halfway and they both connected again. This time, David's hands were busy roaming down the length of her dress, as Victoria shut her eyes in pleasure, before she regained her composure and stopped him. "We can't do this right now, David. Anyone could be watching and I need to get home."

David sighed, and stopped. "I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do, unlike Conrad would."

Victoria knew the real reason she'd stopped was for Conrad's sake, and it made her angry that the man who had just blown her off still had a place in her heart. "He's never forced me into anything, David. But I've always appreciated how gentle you are. I have to go, I'll see you later."

She stood up, putting on her jacket. He followed her to the door. "At least give me a proper goodbye?"

Victoria smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him one last time and placing her lips on his quickly before pulling back. "Goodbye, David."

He smiled and held the door for her as she left. Victoria walked quickly through the rain, making her way to her car. She had no idea that Emily, who was hidden in the bushes next to the window, had been watching their every move. Emily had gotten the kiss they'd shared on video, and she wasn't afraid to use it to her advantage. As soon as Victoria's car left the driveway, another one pulled in. Emily checked the window to make sure that her father wouldn't see her, and walked up to the car. The window rolled down, confirming Jack's presence in the car. "Did you get anything?"

Emily grinned and jumped into the car, holding up her phone. "Every single moment of it."

Jack smiled and put his hands on the steering wheel, getting ready to drive away. But he stopped, turning to Emily. "Are you sure you don't want to… talk to him?"

Emily looked down, staring at the leather seat beneath her. "I don't think I'm ready yet, Jack. I wouldn't know what to say."

Jack sighed, shifting in his seat to try to see through the window, but to no avail. "So you want to go?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. I need to send this video to Conrad, and you need to get back to the bar."

Jack shook his head and put the car into drive, pulling out of the now-alive terrorist's driveway. "Okay. But if you want to come back, call me first."

Emily gave a incomprehensible nod as she typed away furiously on her laptop, sending the video to Conrad. This was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

Conrad was sitting at his office, as usual, typing out an email to send to a client when something popped up on his computer screen. He frowned. A video clip from an anonymous sender? Last time he'd opened one of those videos, he'd found out that Charlotte's father was David Clarke. Nevertheless, he clicked open and sat back to watch. It looked like something being filmed through the window of David's house. Conrad seethed with rage as he watched David's arms wrap around his wife, pulling her on top of him as they kissed. His fists balled into fury as he noticed every little detail, the way Victoria's body pressed against his, the way they both shared the same close proximity. He slammed his hands onto the table as he listened to their conversation about Charlotte, and watched through angry eyes as Victoria kissed him goodbye.

When the screen went black, Conrad stood up, shut the laptop screen and grabbed the cell phone. He wanted to know where Victoria was. As he punched in her cell phone number, he sat there and planned the wrath that would come if she were to be with David when he called. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

Conrad figured that with the speed she'd answered, she was alone. "Where are you right now?"

Victoria was somewhat shocked at the sound of his voice, he seemed so… beastly. "I'm in my car, driving home. I should be here in ten minutes."

Conrad clenched the phone tightly in his hands. "We have something to discuss. If you take longer than ten minutes to get here we're going to have even more of a problem."

With that, he hung up the phone, smiling to himself. He was no longer angry. But she was going to pay.

* * *

Victoria cautiously opened the front door to Grayson Manor, the clacking sound of her heels on the floor making a vicious echo ring through the empty foyer. She was surprised and intimidated to find that all the lights in the house were turned off, it was pitch black in her not-so-sweet home. She slowly stepped down the small steps that led down from the main entrance, blinking her eyes to try and adjust to the darkness. Victoria heard the sound of a match strike in the abyss, giving her a small glimpse of a masculine figure just a few steps in front of her. "Conrad, is that you?"

The match lit a candle, which was placed on the center table, illuminating parts of the room with an evil dull yellow glow. The flickering light revealed her husband standing in front of her. "I see you bothered to come home."

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Why… what's going on?"

Conrad grinned, crossing his arms. "Someone sent me a video of you and David. It was taken just a few hours ago. Do you know what was on it?"

Victoria sighed in defeat, realizing he'd seen the kiss. "Yes."

Conrad stepped forward towards Victoria, their bodies mere inches apart. Yet Victoria didn't feel the romantic spark she usually felt when they were so close, instead she felt nervous, uneasy, and tense. "Conrad."

He slowly stepped closer to her, backing her up against the wall. "Yes?"

Victoria turned her face to the side, feeling his hot breath against the side of her face. They were out of the light now, all she could see were shadows cast on the wall from the lone candle. "What exactly did you see?"

Conrad shrugged his shoulders, taking a step back from the intimate position they'd been in. "I saw you kiss him. And what I took from that is you _obviously _prefer him over me."

Victoria placed her hands on her hips and straightened up to her full height, no longer afraid of him. She felt bad for her husband; she'd been the worst wife possible. "Conrad, come with me."

She walked down the dark hallway to his office, knowing that he was close behind. Victoria flipped on the light switch as they entered through the sleek mahogany doors, and stood behind the desk, next to Lydia's picture. Conrad crossed his arms. "What are we doing in here?"

Victoria tapped her fingers on the shelf, before picking up Lydia's picture. She held it up for him to see, then looked down at it herself. Conrad sighed. "What does Lydia have to do with anything?"

Victoria smiled at him. "Hmm."

She gave another angry smile before turning and hurling the picture towards the window, shattering the glass all over the floor. "That's what, Conrad. Did I _ever _threaten you when you were with her? Was I ever this despicable? Well believe me, I felt all the things that you're probably feeling right now and that's one of the things that keeps me from completely devoting myself to you."

Conrad sighed. "Victoria, you know I regret my affair with Lydia, what makes me so angry is that you don't regret David!"

Victoria slammed her hands onto the table. "Well maybe I don't! Have you ever given a thought towards _my _feelings in all of this?"

Conrad felt the room heat up. "I have and I want you to be happy, Victoria, but obviously you don't want the same for me! It pains me that Charlotte is _his _daughter, and you aren't at all remorseful that she wasn't mine! For all we know, Daniel's not mine either."

Victoria removed her shoes quickly from her feet and threw them at him. "Don't you dare accuse me of things I haven't done, Conrad. You know my children are sensitive subjects to me."

"And for me as well, _darling. _Don't you think that out of your three children, I wish that more than _one_ is mine?" Conrad scoffed.

Victoria clenched her teeth together and came out from around the desk, hastily walking towards him in anger before she stopped and grabbed her foot. "Ah!"

Conrad leaned forward, squinting. "You probably shouldn't have thrown your shoes at me when there's glass all over the floor."

Victoria gave him a death glare as she painfully limped up the stairs into her own bedroom. When she closed the door, and was alone, she sat down on her bed and started crying. Conrad watched her from the door she'd left cracked open, hoping that she'd be all right. He knew that he was the last person she wanted to see. His fingers grasped the doorknob, but he didn't turn it. Instead, he picked up his cell phone and pressed it to his ear.

Victoria wiped her eyes and cleared her throat as she pressed the phone to her ear. "What do you want?"

Conrad sighed, pushing the door open a bit farther so she could see his gaze on her. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

He put down the phone and slipped down the stairs, leaving Victoria to watch the empty doorway. She didn't remove the phone from her ear, instead, she mouthed the words _"I love you too" _into the microphone.

* * *

**Okay, so as you can see, Victoria's knot of emotions are unraveling a bit, at first she was leaning towards David but then she loves Conrad again… draw your own conclusions! Next chap will be up soon, depending on how many reviews this one gets!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloooo revengers! Who else is excited for Exodus? Oh right**, **everyone**… **whatever, I drone on too much! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and review**!

* * *

Victoria awoke in her bed the next day, remembering last night's events all too clearly. She rubbed her forehead. Two glasses of wine and you tell your husband you love him. She normally handled alcohol better than that. She assumed that Conrad hadn't heard her, though, so at least she wouldn't have any explaining to do. Part of her wondered if that last night, she'd imagined David when she said that. Or maybe she was just plain drunk and foolish. She let out a sigh and rolled out of bed, making her way towards the shower.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mrs. Grayson. I actually want to surprise her, could you not tell her I'm here?"

The maid pondered over David's question as she answered the door. "Why do you want to see Mrs. Grayson so early?"

David didn't want to tell her the real reason why he'd decided to drive 40 miles to Grayson Manor to visit his ex-employer's wife. If he went in saying he was in love with her, it might raise a few eyebrows. "I'm an old friend who just got back from vacation."

The maid, though somewhat suspicious, stood aside and let him in. "Her room is up the stairs, turn down the hallway and it's the third on the left."

David nodded. "I remember."

He jogged up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't run into Conrad on the way. That was the last thing he needed. David turned the hallway, remembering exactly where Victoria's room was. As he reached the outside of her door, he pressed his ear against it, hearing the faint sound of water rushing. Turning the doorknob slightly, he assumed she was in the shower. David slipped inside, noticing that the bathroom door was closed. He slid up against the wall by the bathroom door, hoping to surprise her when she came out. He heard the water shut off, and the sound of footsteps on tile. David pressed himself up against the wall as hard as he could when he heard the doorknob turn. Victoria emerged wearing only a thin white towel. She was so close that he could see the goose bumps on her skin. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he placed his hands around her waist. "Hey beautiful."

Victoria had gotten out of the shower, partially dried her hair and wrapped herself in a towel before she came out, expecting the room to be empty. She didn't think that anyone would be in her room this early, so it didn't even hit her to check. So when she felt someone's hands wrap around her and whisper "Hey, beautiful" in her ear, it scared her. She spun around, pushing her hands against the man's chest. "David?"

He stumbled back. "Whoa. I didn't mean to scare you."

Victoria adjusted the towel and held it in place with her arm. "Then pray tell, what are you doing here at 7:30 am? Conrad would murder you if he found out!"

David grinned. "So he won't find out. I came to see you, Victoria. I didn't want to bother you last night, but I was going to tell you I was coming over."

"Well, a little heads-up notice would be nice next time, David," Victoria huffed.

"Come on, you sound like you aren't surprised to see me," David pressed.

Victoria shook her head. "No, of course I am."

"Then come here," David motioned. At her hesitance, he asked again. "Come here!"

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

David sighed. "I want to give you a hug."

Victoria tried to look stern, but a smile broke through and she started laughing. She complied with his request and stepped forward into his embrace. David wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to squeeze too hard. He could feel her shiver in his arms. "Are you cold?"

She smiled up at him. "A little. I'm not really dressed."

David stepped back. "Sorry. I'll let you get ready."

He seated himself on her bed, watching as Victoria opened her closet doors, seeming to be torn between a belted blue dress or a black one, but eventually deciding on the blue. She smiled at him before slipping into her dressing room. David waited for a while before eventually opening the door, figuring that she was just doing her hair or some other beauty ritual. He was right, she was seated before her makeup mirror, fully dressed with styled hair and what looked like most of her makeup already applied. "Hey."

She leaned closer to the mirror as she applied mascara. "Did you get lonely in my room?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a moment of silence between the two, Victoria more focused on her eyeliner than David at the moment. He decided to speak up with a subject that'd been on his mind lately. "Is Charlotte here? I mean, has she left for school yet? I'd really like to finally meet her."

Victoria capped the lipstick and stood up. "No, she doesn't leave for another hour yet. She's probably in her room getting ready. I know she'd love to meet you too, David. I'll go check on her."

David nodded, turning and following Victoria on her way out. She shut the door to her room quietly, and made her way down the long hallway. They took many twists and turns in the huge house before finally reaching Charlotte's door. Victoria gently knocked. "Charlotte? Are you in there?"

There were a few moments before the youngest Grayson opened the door. "What, mother?"

She stopped short when she saw the guest next to her mom. He looked a lot like... someone familiar. "Who's… who's this?"

Victoria smiled. "Darling, this is your biological father, David Clarke."

Charlotte's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No. That's not possible. You're dead."

David looked down. "Things don't always work out, and sometimes it's for the good."

Charlotte looked at him, shaking her head. "How? Are you really my dad?"

He nodded. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you… I thought I'd die before seeing my second daughter!"

Charlotte looked as if she was torn. "Mom, does dad know about this?"

Victoria nodded her head slightly, watching as David hugged Charlotte for the first time. Charlotte buried her face in his shirt. "I met Amanda. She told me what a good father you were."

David smiled as they broke apart. "I wish I could've helped bring you up as well. I was a bit… preoccupied."

Charlotte gave a nervous laugh. David could tell she was still in shock. "You know, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Victoria told me that you were always more of a daddy's girl."

Charlotte tilted her head. "My legal dad locked me up in a rehab center while he stole my entire trust. I've moved on from that title, trust me."

David nodded. "Well, you probably have to go to school. I hope that you and your mom will come visit me soon, and I can explain my fake death."

Charlotte nodded. "Of course."

She gave him one last hug before shutting the door. Victoria turned to look at David. "I wish she could've known you more."

David smiled as they walked down the hall. "Well, now she can start."

Victoria nodded as they reached the staircase. David seemed like he wanted to go back to Victoria's room, but she stopped him at the top of the stairs. "David, you have to go. Conrad will be back from getting his coffee soon, and he will explode if you're here."

David sighed as she led him down the stairs. "Why can't I ever see you? Conrad's getting between us, Victoria."

Victoria looked down. "I know."

They approached the front door, and David stopped before leaving. "Go out with me tonight."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"Go out with me tonight," he urged. "It'll be fun."

"David, I-"

She was cut off by the front door opening. Victoria's heart jumped at the thought of Conrad coming home to this, but the person who walked through the door was just Emily Thorne.

Emily's heart skipped a beat when she saw her father standing in Grayson Manor. She'd come to see Daniel, and had no idea David Clarke was here! Her legs felt weak when both Victoria and David's gaze turned to her. She looked down to avoid eye contact. "Sorry to interrupt, Victoria. I wanted to see if Daniel was here."

Victoria shook her head. "I'm afraid he already left for the office. You could call him there."

David was staring at Emily intently. "You look really familiar, I feel like I know you."

Emily acted surprised. "Oh? And you are?"

David glanced at Victoria. "I'm, uh, just a friend of the Grayson's. My name's David."

Emily noted that he wasn't willing to reveal his full identity just yet. "I'm Emily Thorne. Nice to meet you, David."

He snapped his fingers. "Emily Thorne! You were close to Amanda, weren't you?"

Emily realized that he hadn't been hiding his identity. "You knew Amanda?"

He nodded. "I'm her father."

Emily mentally told herself to give everything up right there and tell him that she was Amanda Clarke, and she honestly didn't know what was stopping her. "You're David Clarke."

He nodded, and Victoria's grip on his arm tightened, alerting David that Victoria obviously didn't want that to be revealed. Emily just blinked. "Victoria, I need to speak with you for a minute."

Emily took Victoria's arm and led her to the corner of the room. She didn't want Victoria around her father and now she had to make up an excuse for him to leave. "Well, maybe I should've done what your husband said at our tea and told Daniel about it, but I wanted to believe that you wouldn't go back and repeat past mistakes."

Victoria glared at Emily, hands on hips. "You must have some nerve to come into my home and order me around! This doesn't affect you in any matter and I think you should stay out of it."

"Oh, this does affect me. Daniel will be devasted to see that his mother is having yet another affair with the same terrorist, the father of the child you bore while married to Daniel's father!" Emily spat. "Now you can tell Daniel, or I can. You know what, I wonder if Conrad even knows he's here?"

Victoria had enough. Emily Thorne wasn't going to control her life. No one ordered Victoria Grayson around. "The gall of you! You pretend to be concerned over my son's well-being when you so obviously have some ulterior motive at hand! I have no doubt that you aren't in love with Daniel, so I'd appreciate if you'd stop using him to get into my life and home. Now, I'm going to ask you to leave. You can do so politely, or I can have security force you out. It's entirely your choice."

Emily pursed her lips together, keeping her from saying something she'd end up regretting. She stepped away from Victoria, nodding curtly at her father instead of throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him. "Goodbye, Victoria."

Victoria crossed her arms as she glared at Emily, watching her slip out the door. She looked up at David. "That girl has been the source of all my problems this entire summer."

David shrugged. "I'm sorry for everything she's put you through. There's something about her that reminds me of someone I used to know, though."

Victoria smirked. "The devil?"

He laughed along with Victoria, before she stopped and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him closer to the front door. "You have to leave now, David. Conrad will be home any second."

She yanked him away from the door when she heard a car door slam. "He's already here, now you can't go out that way. Go through the back, hurry!"

David didn't budge. "Will you come out with me tonight?"

Victoria heard footsteps approach the door. "Yes! Just go, now!"

David grinned, and raced towards the back of the house. "Great! Make an excuse with Conrad and meet me in the back at 6:30!"

Victoria smiled as she watched him go, then mentally preparing herself for Conrad's arrival. She answered the door when he knocked. "Good morning."

He smiled at her, pushing a steaming cup of coffee towards her. "I know I acted like a bit of a jerk yesterday, and I wanted to make it up to you."

Victoria gratefully accepted the warm cup, and held it between her smooth hands. "More than a little, Conrad. I'm just glad you realized it."

Conrad nodded. "I got jealous, Victoria. And judging by what you said last night, I think you can relate to that."

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "And what exactly would that be?"

Conrad shrugged. "First, you vented about how you hated Lydia before you threw her picture out the window, and let's not mention when you threw your shoes at me before practically stomping on broken glass to try to somehow hurt me?"

Victoria smiled. "I was drunk."

Conrad leaned his hand on the table. "Were you? You seemed very sober when I went in to say goodnight."

Victoria mentally slapped herself. He remembered that too. But there was no chance he could've heard her tell him she loved him. "I can't seem to recall that at all."

Conrad tilted his head. "You've always had the sharpest memory, so that seems surprising."

Victoria smiled. "Refresh me, would you?"

"All right, see if you remember this. I love you too," Conrad mimicked.

So he did remember. "And you're certain that you weren't drunk as well?" Victoria commented.

"Oh, I'm more than certain, Victoria, I'm completely positive," Conrad claimed, walking closer to her. "And what I'm wondering is why you're denying it?"

"I'm not denying it," Victoria stated.

"Then why are we arguing in the first place?" Conrad asked.

Victoria sighed and took a sip of the burning coffee. "I don't know, Conrad. Thank you for the coffee."

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her cheek. Victoria batted her eyelashes, looking the opposite direction to ensure no eye contact with her husband. He obviously didn't get the message, though, because he slid up a little closer to her, cornering her against the table. Victoria placed her hands against his chest in an effort to push him off. "Conrad, I have work to do."

"Surely you can make a few minutes for your loving husband, hmm?" Conrad objected, placing his hands on either side of her. Victoria didn't want this, she felt so rotten inside. She couldn't love two men. She had to choose, but that wasn't something to think about right now. "I'm sorry, Conrad, I can't."

She partially satisfied him with a kiss on the lips, feeling awful inside. She was cheating on both the men she loved with the other. What other woman did that? Victoria pushed the thoughts out of her head and turned to walk away. As she was almost out of the main entry, his voice stopped her straight. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

Victoria turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Conrad smirked. "The openness you had with me before we got that phone call… I don't see that anymore. So maybe this will help you remember."

He stepped up to the door and pulled it open. Victoria's mouth twisted into a sickening look as a familiar blonde walked through the door, smiling. "David's not the only one back from the dead."

* * *

**I bet you guys can guess who it is! I hadn't planned on taking this route, but anything can happen, I guess! Anyways, I know this chapter probably disappointed a lot of ConVict fans, but if you know who the mystery girl is, you can see where I'm taking this! Sooo, now that you're all confused… Review for the answers**!


	5. I'm Sorry

**This one's a little shorter than usual, but I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

Victoria stood in silence as she took in the sight before her. "Lydia?"

Lydia smirked at the brunette. "Is it really a surprise, Victoria? Did you think I would just let you get off that plane?"

"You followed me?" Victoria asked, astonished.

Her former friend nodded. "You can't get rid of me that easily. You've already tried twice."

Victoria smiled. "Well, third time's the charm."

Lydia shot her an icy glare, which Victoria returned with one of her own. "Conrad, how long have you known about this?"

Her husband shrugged, disappointed that his wife wasn't showing much jealousy. "Not long. In fact, she called me when you were away last night with David."

Lydia glanced over at Victoria. "That's right; Conrad did mention that your little terrorist was back in town."

She took a step closer to Victoria, whispering so that Conrad couldn't hear. "So why don't you go back to lover boy, and leave the good stuff for me, hmm?"

Victoria scowled back at Lydia. "You're delusional if you think that I would let you get away with my husband. I'm sorry if that's a sensitive subject for you, seeing as you don't have one."

With that, she turned her back on the two. "Conrad, I suggest you find Lydia a room elsewhere. I don't allow animals in my home," she called as she stepped up the stairs.

* * *

A few hours later, there was a knock on Victoria's bedroom door. "Come in," she yelled as she ran the brush through her hair once again.

The door opened, and Victoria instantly regretted her invitation when Conrad stepped into her room. "No hard feelings?"

"Oh please. I think we're already passed feelings," Victoria scoffed as she fiddled with an earring.

"Are you… jealous?" Conrad asked, leaning against her bedpost.

Victoria smirked. "If anything, I pity you for your bad decision. It's not often that people replace the top notch model with a knock off."

She stood up, setting the hairbrush on her dresser and looking back at Conrad. His eyebrows rose, and his gaze flickered down her dress. "Where are you going in that?"

Victoria had donned a blue halter strap dress, landing a tiny bit above the knee. It was more provocative than something she'd normally wear, and she knew Conrad wouldn't like her going out in it. This was mainly the reason she'd decided to wear it. "It's none of your business, Conrad."

She made her way towards the door, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "It is my business. Where are you going?"

Victoria brushed past him. "Out."

She walked towards the stairs, hearing his footsteps approaching behind her. "With David?"

Victoria didn't reply that time, she felt that it was a rhetorical question. But Conrad was insistent on getting information. "Victoria!"

She continued to ignore him, walking over to the door when she heard it ring. Conrad raced down the stairs, watching as she opened the door and revealed the man behind it. He'd been correct. It was David Clarke.

"Hey," David spoke, smiling at the woman before him.

"Hello David," she replied, kissing his cheek and making sure Conrad saw everything. He did.

"David. Where are you taking my wife?" Conrad inquired, emphasizing the word "wife".

"Away from you," David replied, smirking when Victoria came to stand by his side.

Conrad's eyes glinted in anger, but he hid it, instead offering David a smile. "Keep her as long as you'd like," he stated, patting David's shoulder as he strode off. Victoria felt something twinge inside of her. Was Conrad really that ignorant to her and David? Did he no longer care for her, now that Lydia had returned? She pushed those thoughts out of her as David extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Victoria slid her arm through his, smiling at him. "Let's."

Conrad watched them exit, the door softly closing behind the pair. He downed a glass of something strong as he realized his plan was failing. She had still gone back to David.

* * *

A few hours later, Victoria clinked her glass against David's. "Cheers!"

They both drank a few sips of the expensive wine, Victoria knowing she should probably stop drinking, or else she'd be tipsy when she returned to Conrad, and might say something she'd later regret. Nevertheless, she allowed David to pour her a refill, and drank it heartily, smiling at him all the while.

David smiled back, placing his arm around her in a loving gesture. Victoria rested her head on his shoulder, her brown eyes peering up into his. He placed a kiss on her forehead, Victoria fluttering her eyelashes as he did. "Are you tired?"

Victoria chewed her lip thoughtfully. "A little. It's late, David. I should really be getting home."

She wasn't tired, it was just that she didn't like the feeling of Lydia being with Conrad for so long. When that despicable woman had walked through the door, the feelings she had left for Conrad had doubled instantly, and she didn't want to lose him again. But she didn't want to lose David either.

"I'll do it."

She looked up at him, realizing she'd been lost in thought. "What?"

He grinned. "I'll drive home. You seem a little… out of it."

Victoria sat up, acting offended. "You had just as much to drink as I did!"

He smiled as she playfully smacked his shoulder. "So you want to drive?"

"No," she admitted, standing up from their table. He helped her with her coat, slipping it over her bare shoulders as he escorted her to the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Grayson Manor, Conrad was brooding in his office. He took another gulp from the crystal glass he was holding, and wondered when exactly Victoria would be home. He shouldn't have acted that way when David arrived. Now Victoria would think he didn't care, and he most certainly did. He heard the door open, and immediately got up, striding towards the main entry.

"It's about time," he declared, crossing his arms as David and Victoria entered, bringing a gust of icy air in with them.

"I thought she didn't have a curfew," David objected, snaking his arm around Victoria's waist.

"She doesn't, when she's with me," Conrad stated, walking towards Victoria. "I'll take it from here."

David glared at Conrad, kissing Victoria on the forehead and saying, "Good night," before leaving. Conrad didn't bother with formalities, he was still angry with her. "Get yourself to bed. I may or may not see you tomorrow."

Victoria hurried to keep up with him in her heels. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you'll probably be with David, and I really should stop by Lydia's room," Conrad answered, jogging up the stairs.

"Oh, should you?" Victoria quipped, a hint of anger lacing her words.

"As a matter of fact, I should," Conrad retorted. "Or would you rather have me sit here and wait until you get tired of David?"

So he was angry about that. "It's nice to know you care, Conrad. Have you gotten tired of Lydia yet? Because I haven't seen her skulking around here since I left."

Conrad stopped in the hallway between their bedroom doors. "Do you want to know something?"

Victoria nodded, that was one thing she always wanted. "Of course."

"If I tell you, you can't see David at all tomorrow," Conrad bartered.

Victoria sighed, curiosity getting the better of her. "Whatever you desire, Conrad. Tell me."

"This probably won't mean anything to you, since you don't care at all about my feelings, but contrary to what you believe, I've always favored you over Lydia. You saw a glimpse of my true feelings that night, right before you received that phone call that changed everything between us. My feelings were intact that night, and they still remain the same," Conrad quietly admitted.

"Even when you found out Lydia was alive?" Victoria asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"Even then," Conrad replied.

The two stood in silence. Conrad wanted desperately to take her into his arms and kiss her. She was everything he'd ever wanted, yet she'd always been at his fingertips and he'd never been able to move closer to her. They were split apart, and he wanted to mend the crack. He took a step towards her, but Lydia entered, ruining the moment. "Speak of the devil," she stated, meaning Victoria. "Conrad, you… were going back to the hotel with me, right? Oh, I apologize, Victoria, but you'll be sleeping alone tonight."

Victoria was going to reply with an insult of her own, but she opted for a different approach. "Lydia."

Victoria took Conrad's square jaw in her smooth hands, and fully kissed his lips. "Conrad," she acknowledged, pulling away and heading towards the door, smirking as she turned the corner. Lydia wouldn't be in his bed that night.

Lydia shot an angry glance at Victoria's back, and turned to Conrad, lacing her arms around his neck. "I can't believe her, thinking she can take you away from me."

Conrad removed her arms forcefully. "I think you'll be the one sleeping alone tonight, Lydia."

He quickly strode down the hallway, his paced walk turning into a run as he made his way down the stairs, catching a glimpse of the blue dress she was wearing disappear into his study. He skidded to a stop when he caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and spinning her around. "Sorry," were the only words that escaped his lips.

He didn't even know the specific crime he was apologizing for, whether it be for sleeping with Lydia or acting awful to Victoria all these years. He didn't know if it was for sending David Clarke to prison, or divorcing her in the first place. He meant his apology towards everything he'd ever done that hurt her, and Victoria knew that too. So it didn't take much thought for Victoria to kiss him, passionately, like the night before it had all fallen apart.

Conrad held her close against him for a few moments, squeezing her tightly, for fear she'd slip away. He wanted her, so badly that it hurt, but he didn't want to make the first move. He wanted this night to be about her, anything she wanted. He'd stay up the entire night listening to her talk about completely irrelevant subjects, and listen with welcoming ears just to prove how much he cared.

Victoria pulled back for air, resting her forehead against his. "Conrad…When you said I'm sorry, earlier? Well, I'm sorry too."

Conrad stroked his hands through her hair, realizing just how long it'd been where he couldn't touch his wife without her striking him. "I forgive you."

They embraced once more; unaware two people were watching their every move from outside the window in Conrad's office.

David cleared his throat. "About what I said before, in my journal, about forgiveness… I take it back. You're right. "

Emily nodded. "This is not a story about forgiveness."

* * *

**Okay, so I know that ending with David and Emily/Amanda was kinda confusing, but everything will be revealed next chapter. But I can tell you this; David knows Emily is Amanda, which you probably already figured out. And he's a liiiiiitle angry with Victoria. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's probably disappointing to the Victoria/David fans, but you'll get a lot of scenes between them next chapter, although I can't say if they'll be romantic or not, seeing how this chapter ended. And Convict fans, this one was for you guys! So, review for next chapter! **


	6. Protect her family

**Sorry for the long wait. Read and Review!**

* * *

Emily led David into her beach house, away from the Graysons. They quietly sat on the couch, David still partially confused. "You're Amanda Clarke? As in… my daughter?"

Emily nodded her head, happy to see her father again. "Don't get too attached to that name. Remember, everyone has to think I'm Emily Thorne."

David furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? I mean, wasn't your whole plan to get revenge for my death? I'm alive, Amanda!"

"It's Emily," she replied. "And I can't just leave. They tried to kill you, and they've done horrible things to me and everyone I've ever cared about. The Graysons' still have to pay."

Emily reached down into the infinity box, and pulled out the silver watch that Victoria had given David so many years ago. She handed it to him, not sure of his reaction. "I thought you might want this."

David looked at the engraving, remembering the day Victoria had given it to him. "I… I saw her and Conrad."

Emily put her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her father. "If it makes you feel any better, Victoria denied him for years. I didn't even know that she'd fallen back in love with him."

David sighed. "I just wish that nothing had changed."

Emily nodded. "I know."

* * *

Victoria rolled over in bed that morning, resting her head on Conrad's chest happily. She gazed at the sunrise, thinking how good she felt at the moment. She felt Conrad's body stir, and heard him let out a sigh. "Good morning, Victoria."

She tilted her head to look up at his sleepy eyes. "Good morning," Victoria murmured, her eyes drifting around her room.

"You stay in bed, and I'll have the maid bring up some breakfast," Conrad told her. Victoria nodded as Conrad rolled out of bed, grabbing the phone.

Victoria's phone beeped as Conrad ordered the maid around, and she grabbed it off the dresser. It was let out an inaudible sigh, and opened it. _Victoria, we need to talk. Now._

Her mind instantly started racing with possibilities, but she forced herself to put the phone down. Conrad wouldn't appreciate her going back to David right after they'd just made up. Victoria rubbed her forehead. Nothing good ever happened when she answered her phone.

Conrad turned around, setting the landline down. "Our breakfast will be up soon."

Victoria smiled, acting like everything was normal. "Wonderful. I'm starving."

Conrad sat down on the bed next to her. "So until they get there, I think you and I should make up for lost time."

He grinned and took Victoria in his arms, falling back onto the bed together. Victoria pulled the comforter up to her chin, cozying up next to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. "How much lost time do we have to make up for?"

Conrad shrugged. "Only 26 years."

They both laughed, and Conrad pulled her closer. Victoria lay there for a while, just enjoying his presence. She smiled. It's been a long time since she'd been able to say that. After a while, Conrad got up. "I'm going to see what's taking them so long. I'll bring it up myself."

"Hurry back," Victoria called, sinking back into the soft pillows. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she shouted,

figuring it was either the servant or Conrad.

To her surprise, Lydia walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Victoria."

Victoria sat up in bed, a look of disdain coming over her face. "Lydia. Was it possible that I wasn't clear enough last night?"

Lydia crossed her arms. "I could live in this house and you wouldn't even notice me, it's so big. And you're telling me you can't spare a guest room?"

"I'm telling you I won't," Victoria replied.

Lydia sighed. "What happened, Victoria? We used to be such close friends, and look at us now."

"You slept with my husband," Victoria retorted. "But it's safe to say that won't happen again."

Lydia stood over Victoria. "Why not? I mean, he's left you before, for me. Why wouldn't he do that again?"

Victoria stood up, facing Lydia angrily. "That was a mistake and he knows it as well."

Lydia smiled. "Oh, Victoria. Sleeping with me wasn't Conrad's biggest mistake. Marrying you was."

Victoria slapped Lydia across the face, the first time she'd ever done so. Lydia grabbed her cheek, angry at Victoria. "You-"

"Get out," Victoria ordered, pointing towards the door. "Because I don't want you anywhere near me, Lydia. If you think that using Conrad as a leverage point between us is a good idea, you may want to consider where his loyalties stand. And he stands by my side."

Lydia crossed her arms and scowled at the brunette, but both of their glares were broken when the door opened and Conrad entered, carrying a platter. "Victoria, I brought up our… breakfast."

Victoria turned to Conrad, hand on hip and smirking. "Lydia seems to think that you're still in love with her, Conrad. Any comment on that subject?"

Conrad set the platter down on Victoria's bed, and turned to Lydia. "Well I can tell you I'm not."

Lydia dropped her arms to her sides, shaking her head. "Conrad, we had something you'll never be able to replicate with her."

Conrad nodded. "I know. I'll never be able to wish for more when I'm with Victoria. I'll never be able to wish that it was _her _in my arms instead of you, because she will be the one in my arms."

Those words stung just as hard as the slap Victoria had so kindly delivered, and what hurt Lydia the most is that she knew he wasn't lying to her, that he really did think that he loved Victoria. "You're making a huge mistake," Lydia huffed before walking out.

Victoria glanced back at Lydia before slamming the door shut. "She needs to leave. Did you know she slept here last night?"

Conrad shook his head. "I'm afraid I was too busy with you, my dear."

Victoria smiled and let him wrap his arms around her waist, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"On the contrary, darling. I think that's what we should be doing right now," Conrad murmured as they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Victoria walked down the hallway of the main level of Grayson Manor, not expecting to bump into anyone. Much less David.

"David! What are you doing here?" Victoria breathed, startled.

"You didn't answer my text," he replied. "I thought something had happened to you."

Victoria straightened up, regaining her composure. "I'm fine, David. But you really have to leave, Conrad's here."

"I know," David admitted angrily, crossing his arms. "I saw you last night, after I dropped you off. I saw you with Conrad."

Victoria looked him straight in the eyes, not ashamed. "I'm sorry, David. But I can't do this any longer. I'm stuck between the two of you, and I love you both. I just… Conrad-"

"Will regret this," David told her, as he backed away. "He's going to regret this day forever."

Victoria stared at her ex-lover walking away from her. He'd just threatened Conrad, and for what? Because he wanted to be with her? She realized her heart was pounding, she was scared. Victoria blinked her eyes shut. She couldn't let Conrad know about this. This… she could handle this. Or so she thought.

* * *

Emily raced into the Stowaway, noting that it was empty. So now was the perfect time to tell Jack. "Jack, I need to talk to you about something."

Jack came around the side of the bar and sat next to her. "What?"

Emily sighed, letting her hands fall closed on her lap. "Well, I told my father everything."

Jack's eyes widened. "You told him everything? Everything everything?"

Emily nodded. "Yes."

Jack shook his head. "Isn't he angry at you? I mean, him and Victoria…"

"He and I saw Conrad and Victoria kissing through their window," Emily interrupted. "He's ready for my revenge plan, only he doesn't want to

hurt Victoria, only Conrad."

Jack sighed. "Why do you still need a plan, Emily? Your father's back. Isn't that what you were avenging? His death?"

Emily nodded. "But there's been so much collateral damage. Conrad practically killed Amanda, and he tried to kill my father."

Jack frowned. "But Victoria helped frame David Clarke."

"David told me some sob story that Victoria made up about how she never wanted to frame him. He wants to hurt Conrad to make Victoria turn to him," Emily told him, disappointed.

"And you want Victoria to suffer too. That's going to be a deal breaker," Jack decided. "I mean, I have no doubt that he'd leave Victoria for you, you are his daughter after all. But he'd be hurt in the process."

Emily nodded. "And I don't want that."

Jack sighed, slinging the towel he'd previously been using to wipe tables over his shoulder. "Feel free to bring him by here anytime."

Emily slid down from the stool. "Maybe I will. Goodbye, Jack."

"Bye," he called after her.

* * *

Conrad sat in his office, typing away on his laptop when someone knocked on his door. "Mr. Grayson, this just came in for you."

Conrad acknowledged it with a slight nod, shutting the computer screen and opening the letter. His eyes widened as they scanned down the letter, and he set it down with shaky hands. He shut his eyes for a second, and then yelled, "Victoria!"

She slammed the letter on the desk. "Who sent this? Is it supposed to be some kind of joke?"

Conrad took the letter from her and sighed. "Someone who thinks that framing David Clarke was a joke. Victoria, someone knows about what we did, and they could very well go to the press with this! I could go to prison for life!"

Victoria's eyes widened, remembering something. _Conrad will regret this day forever._ It would make sense, David exposing Conrad for the downing of flight 197. "Conrad, I think I know who sent this."

"Well, then you need to tell me," Conrad pressed. "This isn't some little fling."

Victoria bit her lip. "I ran into David today."

He began to interrupt her, but she cut him off. "I know I should've told you, and I'm sorry. Just listen."

She took a deep breath and continued. "He… he acted normal at first. A little strange, but nothing that stood out. Then he told me he'd seen you and I together last night. He said that you'd regret what you did. And I think that he was the one who sent that."

Conrad stood up, his chair screeching backwards. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I don't want you around him at _all _to start with, and now he's threatening our family?"

Victoria shook her head, placing her hand on his chest. "Calm down, Conrad. We can handle this. If he exposes what we did, he exposes me too. And he doesn't want to do that. We're safe."

"Are we, Victoria? What if he gets angry at _you?_" Conrad shouted angrily, frustrated with his wife.

"Conrad, it'd be wise to realize that we are in this situation due to your handiwork!" Victoria harshly reminded him.

Conrad crossed his arms and stood up to his full height, staring down at Victoria. "_Victoria, _it'd be wise to realize that I was put in that situation due to your actions!"

"Well, maybe if you'd been more faithful to me as well, I wouldn't have been driven to do those things," Victoria snapped.

"So now we're talking about moral character? Because you have a strong count on that as well," Conrad told her.

Victoria sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Conrad, that isn't my point. My point is that we don't need to worry all that much about this. I can handle David."

Conrad stepped over to the bar and poured two glasses, handing one to Victoria. She accepted it gratefully, taking a sip of it instantly. He swallowed and spoke again. "And what if you can't?"

Victoria took another sip. "If I can't handle this myself, and I'm telling you that I can, but if somehow I can't, then you may help me."

"Oh, I may?" Conrad teased.

"You may," Victoria answered, nodding her head.

She and Conrad both started laughing, unable to stay cold to each other much longer. "You know," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You try to be too independent."

"Do I?" She asked, scooting a little closer to him and rubbing his shoulders.

"You do," he answered. "I could think of a few times you've tried to be independent even when _no one _should've."

"I don't recall any times," Victoria replied.

"That's because I always came through for you," Conrad told her, smirking.

Victoria smiled. "Have you? Because I think I am perfectly fine on my own."

"Are you? Then why did you agree to marry me?" Conrad asked.

"I don't have to do everything alone," Victoria replied, smiling as he kissed her cheek tenderly. "We should turn into bed, Conrad. I'm tired."

"Okay," he murmured. "But as long as you aren't too tired."

Victoria laughed. "You need to finish this paperwork, Conrad. And I have to call Ashley and send her the guest list for the benefit on Friday."

Conrad sighed, a bit disappointed even though he knew she was right. "Fine. You go do that, but then we go to bed."

She grinned. "Okay."

Victoria walked out of his office, coming into the kitchen and grabbing her phone. She found Ashley's number and was about to call it when the door shut behind her unexpectedly. She whirled around, setting her phone on the counter. "David!"

"Is Conrad here?" David asked, coming nearer to her.

Even though she knew he would do nothing to hurt her, Victoria still felt nervous. "He's… he's just in his office down the hall…" she trailed off,

taking a step backwards.

David reached down and put his hand on her cheek. It was meant as a loving gesture, but he felt her stiffen. "Victoria, you don't have to be

afraid of me," he told her intently. "You should be afraid of Conrad."

Victoria shook her head. "David, I don't have to be afraid of Conrad."

She took a deep breath and continued. "But you need to leave. I'm sorry."

David looked at her with pain-filled eyes. "I thought… I thought you…"

He turned to leave, but Victoria stopped him. "Just tell me one thing. Were you the one who sent that file to Conrad?"

David didn't even bother denying it. "I was."

Victoria knew what she had to do now, what she had to do to protect her family, what she had to do to protect Conrad."Wait."

She stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't go yet. Stay with me."

David brought his hand up, placing it over hers. "But what about Conrad?"

Victoria fought the guilt that was eating her away. She knew what she was doing was right; she was protecting her family. "In a way, this benefits Conrad most of all."

David was slightly confused, but he knew Victoria to be a metaphorical person, and didn't pay more attention to that fact. Instead, he took her hand in his and pulled her in for a kiss.

She didn't fight it; instead, she acted as if she enjoyed it. It brought a hint of remorse to feel his lips on hers once again, _his _lips, the man she'd loved for eternity. But every time he kissed her, she saw Conrad's face in her mind, and it brought her back to her real motive for doing this.

Protecting her family.

* * *

**Okay, so there's going to be a lot of drama coming up ahead in these next chapters, that's all I'm going to tell you. I know that ending made all the Convict fans sad and the Victoria/David fans a little happier. But, I'm going to let you draw your own conclusions on that one. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating this story quicker! Well, here it is! Review!**

* * *

Victoria slipped out from under the covers of David's bed, feeling incredibly guilty with her actions. Leading one man on, and breaking both men's hearts. Well, she could save Conrad's if she got home before he noticed her absence. She could lie about going to a friend's house… well; Victoria would cross that bridge when she came to it. She silently dressed, and began to slip on her shoes when his voice startled her.

"Where are you going?"

She glanced back at David, who had just woken up. "I have to get home, David. Conrad might become suspicious."

His face saddened. "Can't you stay a little while longer?"

She shook her head, feeling horrible inside. "No, I'm sorry."

"When will I get to see you again?" He asked, sitting up and pulling his shirt back on.

"I don't know," Victoria truthfully replied. "Sometime soon."

He nodded. "Okay. Well, stop by anytime you like. I know it's not as convenient as the beach house was, but, since that girl Emily Thorne moved in, I no longer own that house."

Victoria nodded, his new apartment was nice, but nothing compared to the beach house. "Well, you may as well work on getting her out of it then. I'll see you later, David."

She bent down and kissed him quickly, then turned on her heels and strode out of his bedroom. David watched her go sorrowfully before hearing his phone ring. He looked at the screen, and immediately flipped it open. "Amanda."

"It's Emily," the voice on the other line insisted. "Where were you last night? I thought you were going to come over."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "I got caught up. And besides, with your whole plan, wouldn't it be suspicious if someone saw me with you? I mean, Victoria has her suspicions that you aren't who you claim to be anyways."

Emily sighed. "Victoria? You were with her last night, weren't you?"

"Look, I don't see a problem with Victoria!" David exclaimed. "I only see one with Conrad."

Emily ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "Well I see a problem with both of them! Victoria nearly killed Amanda, and Conrad was responsible for Declan's death! Not to mention the countless times Victoria's concocted some evil scheme to ruin someone's, namely my, life!"

David sighed. "I'm sorry, Amanda."

She interrupted him. "Emily."

"Right, Emily. I just… She feels threatened by you. If we could just tell her the truth, I'm sure you'd be able to get along! The only reason she's so cold to you is she feels she doesn't know who you really are!"

Emily groaned. "And how do you think she'd react if I told her I'd been targeting her family for months because she framed my now-alive father for a terrorist attack!"

"Okay, I know. I just think that the truth is always the best option," he tried to convince her. But Emily wasn't easily moved by opinions.

"Maybe it is. But the best option isn't always the most effective."

She hung up the phone, somewhat angry at her father and herself for what had taken place. He should be on her side.

* * *

Victoria carefully slipped inside the manor, silently making her way up the stairs and thinking of some lie to tell Conrad. She really loved him; and it would hurt him to find out that she'd resumed sleeping with David. Even if her motives were pure, she was doing this only to save her family. She reached the top of the stairs, and made her way to their bedroom. She could go back to sleep, and when he awoke, tell him she'd gotten in late last night from something. Perfect.

She opened the door quietly, and sneaked inside. Conrad was facing the opposite direction, presumably sleeping. Victoria quickly undressed, pulling on one of her nightgowns, and softy lay down beside him, nestling deep in the comforter.

"And to think I imagined you wouldn't be home for hours."

Victoria winced; Conrad was awake. And apparently angry. "Didn't you want to stay for breakfast with David?"

Victoria sat up. "I wasn't with David-"

"Ah, so you've taken to sleeping around," Conrad interrupted. "I was a fool to trust you again."

"Conrad, it's not what it looks like! If you must know, I was with David," Victoria admitted.

"How is that not what it looks like, Victoria?" He shouted, nearly shaking with rage.

She flinched, shying back from him. When he was worked up into a state of fury like this, it was unlucky to be the subject of wrath. "I mean I did it for you!"

"How on earth is cheating on me going to benefit me somehow!" Conrad exploded.

Victoria shook her head, trying to explain. "You don't understand, I-"

"I think I understand _perfectly, _Victoria. And you know what I understand?" He asked, pointing a quivering finger at her. "I'm done with you."

He walked towards the door, opening it roughly. "Go back to David. I'm staying in my own room."

Conrad slammed the door behind him, shaking the entire room with the force. Victoria stood up to go after him, but decided it was best to let him settle down first.

* * *

Jack knocked on the sliding glass door of Emily's house, giving a small "Hello!" before stepping in. "Emily? Are you home?"

He leaned farther in, and immediately felt awkward when he saw her father sitting in the house with her. "Uh, hello."

Emily stood up, straightening her shirt. "Jack, you know my father. Dad, you remember Jack."

David glanced at Emily, a bit shocked that neither of them were surprised. "Does he…"

"Know about this? Yes. I told him about my plan a while back. And he knows you're alive, I told him as soon as I got the news," Emily answered.

David nodded, and turned back to Jack. "Well, hello Jack. I'm sorry to hear about your father, and Declan…"

Jack looked down, hands in pockets. "Yeah, some things you can't change."

David nodded. "He was a good man. And Declan was the sweetest baby boy I've ever seen."

Jack gave him a sad smile. "He was the best brother anyone could ask for."

The three stood in an uncomfortable silence, until Emily broke it. "Jack, are you stopping by for anything in particular?"

He broke himself out of his daze and nodded. "Yeah, actually. I was going to see how things were going with your dad, so…"

Emily smiled. "Well, there's one matter we're… conflicted on."

Jack tilted his head. "Which would be?"

David sighed. "I'm sure you know Victoria Grayson."

Jack raised his eyebrows, snorting. "Yes, I've… had the pleasure."

Emily grinned at his sarcasm, while David didn't find it amusing. "Emily seems to think that it was her-not Conrad- who was responsible for most of the wrongdoings in the Hamptons."

"That's not what I'm saying at all," Emily interrupted. "I'm saying that they both have done horrible things, together. It's not just Conrad who's behind all of this."

"I agree with her," Jack added. "Victoria's done plenty of things that hurt both of us."

"I know Emily's described her as the 'Ice Queen'," David told them both. "But she's not that person around me. She's… I don't know, she's someone different. Kind, sweet, innocent even."

Emily stared at him. "Innocent? You don't know what she's put me through all these years!"

Jack interrupted the fight between the father and daughter. "I should go; I need to get back to the Stowaway. It was great to see you both."

He lifted his hand in a goodbye wave and sauntered out, leaving the two to discuss their differences.

* * *

Victoria had decided it was time enough to make amends with Conrad, figuring he'd cooled off enough. She knocked gently on his bedroom door that night, hoping he'd be there. He had left for a drive when they fought, and hadn't returned until an hour ago. "Conrad?"

She poked her head through, and found no one there. "Conrad," she called again, although she knew it was useless. Sighing, she picked up the phone on his nightstand and dialed her husband's mobile number, hoping he would pick up. Surprisingly, he did. "What do you want now? I'm busy."

"Conrad, please come home," she begged. "I need to explain myself to you."

"I think you made yourself pretty clear earlier today," he retorted. "And as I said before, I'm preoccupied with fixing more pressing matters."

Victoria's mind instantly swirled with possibilities of just what he could be up to. "What are you doing, Conrad?"

"I told you," he answered. "Fixing the David Clarke issue."

He hung up the phone as Victoria yelled at him to come home and not to make rash decisions, but he didn't care. Victoria was one of the reasons he was doing what he was, as he knocked on the apartment door.

* * *

Victoria parked her car outside the large building, jogging as fast as she could into the apartment duplex. She knew David's apartment number, and luck seemed to be against her, because he lived on the fifth floor.

The elevator took a painfully long amount of time until the doors finally opened with a satisfying ding. She slipped out quickly, striding down the hall until she found the door she had been searching for. She really hoped her suspicsions were wrong, that Conrad hadn't done this… yet what she opened the door to proved her hopes wrong. "Conrad!"

"Shut the door," he ordered, hand holding a pistol currently aimed at David Clarke. He gave a jerk of the head, and Victoria obeyed him, afraid of what might happen if she didn't. "Conrad, think about what you're doing."

David shot Victoria a confused look. "What-what did you say to him?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows, shrugging in a scared manner. "I… I told him that you were the one who sent that letter."

Conrad tightened his grip on the gun. "Victoria, you know it's best for all of us if he dies."

"You know it's not!" She argued, stepping closer towards her husband and placing her hand on his shoulder. He became tense at her touch. She moved behind him, and nervously placed both hands on his shoulders. His body stiffened, and Victoria couldn't tell if it was from resistance or something else. Nevertheless, she continued, cautiously moving her head onto the crook of his neck. "You know, you were wrong about this morning," she murmured. "Yes, I was with David, but…"

She had really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but if someone's life was on the line? She had too. "But it was for you," she continued. "I thought that if he and I were back together, he wouldn't threaten you anymore. I did this whole thing for you, Conrad."

Conrad didn't respond, but she felt his arms loosen, and that assured Victoria he wouldn't be pulling the trigger. "I think that proves my loyalties."

Conrad slowly let the gun drop, still clutching it in his hand when he turned to face Victoria. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

She stared up at him, sadness in her deep brown eyes. "I didn't ever have the time, I mean, he came last night and when I tried to tell you, you walked out on me."

David finally spoke up, more than a little shocked. "Victoria, what are you saying?"

She ignored him for the time being, focusing all her attention on Conrad. "So, I'm asking you to come home."

Victoria slid her hands down his arms, reaching the gun. She gently took it from him and set it on the table. "Please."

Although somewhat unaware of his actions, Conrad slowly touched her cheek with his hand, resting on the soft skin. "Okay," he answered, realizing what a fool he'd been. "All right, let's go."

David blocked the door. "You were holding me at _gunpoint _and now you expect me to let you go, just like that?"

Victoria sighed. "David, he wasn't thinking, he was angry. Please, just let it go."

He stared at her angrily. "No, I won't. You were lying to me, all this time? I loved you, Victoria."

_Wonderful,_ Victoria thought_. As if I didn't feel awful enough. _"My intentions weren't to deceive you. Conrad really has changed, and I couldn't leave him, not now. I never wanted to live without either of you, but when push came to shove…"

"You chose him," David interrupted, apparently hurt by her actions. "Why? When we were together, all you ever spoke of him was awful things he's done."

"He did them all for our family," Victoria confessed. "And I've done despicable things as well."

David shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening. "So you're leaving me for him?"

"I apologize, David," Victoria softly spoke. She turned away from him, joining Conrad once again. He held the door for her, but David spoke up before she was out of hearing range. "Victoria, _please._"

Victoria heard the crack in his voice as he begged her one last time. She sighed, and put her hand on Conrad's shoulder. "I'll meet you in the car, all right?"

He shot a wary glance back at David, before nodding at his wife and exiting the room. Victoria waited until his footsteps faded away to speak.

"David, I know that we… we had everything. It was perfect between us; we were going to run away…"

"Then why didn't we?" He interrupted. "If you really were as in love as you claimed to be, then why leave me a second time?"

He took a step closer, making Victoria simultaneously move back. "Do you want to know what really happened? If you hadn't already guessed?"

David nodded, and Victoria began to tell her story. "It was winter in '94. We had been with each other for about a year and a half, and you had told me that Bill Harmon knew about us; that he was going to tell Conrad."

"And you didn't want that to happen, you wanted to be with me!" He broke in.

Victoria held up her hands, stopping him. "Just-Just listen."

She continued again. "Conrad approached me that night."

_Victoria was standing on her cupola alone; looking over at David's house. She saw a light come on, and a face peek out from behind the shades. He waved up at her, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, and gave a slight wave as well._

_"Who are you looking at? David?"_

_She turned around, only to be confronted with the appearance of her disheveled husband. It looked like he'd been drinking. "Conrad? I was doing nothing of the sort."_

_"Oh, you don't have to lie to me any more, Victoria," He snarled, taking a few large steps towards her. _

_She flinched back, unsure of his actions. "When have I ever lied to you?" She asked, concealing the fear in her voice._

_He snorted, taking her drink from her, despite her resistance. "Bill Harmon stopped by today."_

_Victoria stifled a gasp. He must know. "What about him?"_

_"He told me something about you, actually," Conrad continued, moving even closer to his terrified wife. "You and David Clarke."_

_"I met him briefly at the New Year's party," Victoria slowly answered. "He seems like a decent man."_

_"Having an affair with a married woman isn't decent!" Conrad exploded. _

_Victoria hid the nervous shudder that went through her body. "I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're speaking of."_

_Conrad grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Stop lying to me!" He hissed._

_Victoria shied away from him, smelling the alcohol on his breath. "Stop!"_

_"How many times have you slept with him, Victoria?" Conrad furiously asked. "Tell me, without lying."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" She insisted, breaking free of his tight grasp. _

_"When did it start? The night of the New Year's party? Answer me!" He demanded, grabbing her shoulders._

_"I told you before! I'm not having an affair!" Victoria told him, knowing all hope was lost._

_"Oh, please," he scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past you."_

"Suffice it to say, at the time, I was horrified that he screamed at me like that," Victoria continued. "But now, I realize that he did it because he was jealous, worried that he might lose me."

"If you only realized it now, then why did you go along with framing me!" David pressed.

"Because of Daniel. And Conrad, and the baby inside of me at the moment… I just couldn't take the risk. I had to protect my family. And during the years you were gone, I buried myself in it," Victoria replied, relieved to finally be open with him. "I buried myself in Conrad. He was my safety net, and he still is. We've all changed, yet I believe it's for the better."

"No, it's not," David argued. "Victoria, I love you."

She sighed, shutting her eyes for a moment. "Goodbye, David," she whispered, pulling him against her.

He held her close against him, not wanting to let go. She was the one who ended the embrace. "I have to go."

David dropped his arms, and looked at her wistfully. "You always do."

What was strange, about leaving the man she'd loved for decades to return to one she had thought was a monster, was that she felt no remorse. Sure, Victoria could be happier, yet she was just glad to have decided, to not be in the middle. And when she walked out that building, the best feeling was seeing Conrad waiting for her as she left one man, and completely devoted herself to the next.

* * *

**So she left David for Conrad! But, since Emily doesn't like Victoria at ALL and now David has some hurt feelings, that might cause a liiiitttllle trouble in the Hamptons. And last night's episode of Revenge? Kudos, revenge writers! They finally got rid of Lydia! And I looked on the cast list for the next 2 episodes… guess who's not on it? I think you know. Third time's the charm. And that fight… so happy that happened. Everyone else saw Victoria yank Lydia's hair and push her away while Conrad yelled at Victoria. I saw Conrad holding Lydia's arm so she couldn't hit Victoria back. True love, guys. True love. Wow, this A/N was long. Whatever. Okay, Review!**


End file.
